


Hero

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias is on a Witch's hunt, trying to search and kill the witch who has been destroying his beloved village. Although he wants to be the hero, when he finally finds the "evil" witch, he starts to fall head over heels in love with them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determination

He didn't want to go out on such a night, but with all the chaotic noises and screams, he felt like he had to. Apparently there was another outbreak of spells going on in the small village Matthias called home. Unfortunately this was becoming a normal routine. Every once in a while, the witch of the village would sneak around and reek havoc on the unsuspecting town. When everything seemed alright, the witch would strike. Right now, while peering out his window, he could see fire blazing randomly on the roads and in some villager's fields. 

No one had ever seen the witch. Honestly, no one knew what the witch looked like either. They were too quick and hidden in the shadows. Or, at least, that was the myth. But there were some speculations. Some say the witch lived in the forest, some say in the mountains, some even said they might live in their own mansion outside of the village boundaries. But Matthias believed he was a villager. Maybe not at the moment, but at one point. Why else would they be doing this to the town? Matthias sighed as the fires began to die down. This was also normal - they would last for a bit and then stop completely for a few more days. 

The Dane opened his front door and walked outside in the chilly weather to try and calm some people down. You see, he was a peacemaker of sorts, but also willing to defend everyone if need be. He hated seeing people upset; he'd rather have everyone happy. So, with a large smile, he told everyone to remain calm and that everything would be alright. The townspeople listened, started to relax and file back into their houses, and pretty soon the village was quiet again. At this time, Matthias took the opportunity to think. He would wonder around, weaving in and out of the houses, and finally would land at a small post where a piece of parchment hung. 

"Wanted: The Witch! Reward: 1000 gold" was all it read. There was nothing else to say. No one knew anything about the witch other than the fact that they were haunting the place. Matthias wanted to be the one to find them. He wanted to be the hero, not for fame or glory, but for his own self satisfaction. He wasn't proud of the fact that he stayed home and watched. He wanted to show himself that he could do something brave for the village that he loved! 

And with that, he decided he was going to save the village from the evil witch. And he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

 


	2. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias starts his first trek to find the witch in the ominous forest just outside the village. It's full of dark twists, turns, and confusion everywhere he goes. Meanwhile, the witch is watching his every move...

"Where are you going?" 

"Are you coming back?" 

"You aren't going to find.. the  _witch_ are you?"

These were all questions Matthias heard as he packed up his belongings to take on his journey. He would simply nod, they would gasp and try to convince him not to go, but with a smile he said "I'm going" and that was the end of that. He was a tough person to sway, especially when it came to important matters such as this. So, swinging his animal-skinned bag over his shoulder, he smiled and exited his small house which he wouldn't return to for quite a while. Inside of his pack he had a dagger, his trusty axe, a few small jars of water, food, and some extra clothes. Hopefully that was all he needed. If not, well, he could always return but that would admit defeat, in a way.. "I'll be fine!" He told himself, gaining the attention of some of the villagers who bid him farewell. He was a bit nervous, sure, but that was expected. After all, he was going after a witch! 

Matthias gave several goodbyes before actually leaving the limits of the village, and when he did, he felt a new sense of wonder. He'd only been outside the village walls to get food and water - never something so important as this! He felt so... So  _heroic._ Now his first plan was to find the witch's hiding place. The most rumored spot was in the deep forest, a few miles from the town. With each step Matthias took, he felt even more important. He of all people was going to go after the most wanted creature in the land. Speaking of which... He had no idea what the witch looked like. Were they tall? Short? Male? Female? He had no idea. All he knew is that they were powerful beyond belief. 

"Ah, but I'm more powerful~!" He told himself with a grin, finally coming up to the outskirts of the forest. Several trees started appearing, their leaves nice and green, and looking ahead he could only see.. Darkness. Surely,  _surely,_ this was where the witch lived! It had to be! Trudging forward, his smile even larger (if that was physically possible), Matthias looked around, calling out for the witch in the midst of darkness and the sound of wind blowing through his hair.

"Come out witch! I know you're here!" He cried, looking around as best as possible, squinting, "Don't act like you're not here!" Nothing. All he could hear was the faint sound of creatures racing nearby, causing him to jump and yelp. A few more caught him off guard, and for a second he thought there was one right next to him, but it was merely a shadow. His heart started to race, and with every noise, he found himself more turned around than before. Was he lost? No way. He just got into the forest, so he couldn't be lost already! Right? Shaking his head of crazy hair, he pulled himself back together and continued forward. Although he couldn't see too well, he made the best of it by reaching his hands forward and feeling around. Occasionally he would run into tree trunks, but he would laugh it off and act like nothing happened. He acted as if someone could see him. And he wasn't wrong. 

"Huh." He said to himself, the sound of his voice echoing, "I wonder where I am?" He honestly couldn't see his hands when holding them out. It was much too dark. The only source of light was above him, that being the sun, but even it was covered by the massive amount of trees and leaves. Stepping backwards, Matthias felt a branch crack beneath his feet and nearly screeched in horror. This whole forest was giving him odd feelings of discomfort which he wasn't quite used to. He usually wasn't afraid of the dark, but this was a new level of uncertainty that made his heart race in fear. "H-Hello..?" He called out stupidly, wanting an answer, "Witch..? You're there right?" The only thing that spoke was the sound of his own voice, echoing through the menacing trees towering over his small figure. 

High above the trees sat a figure looking down at Matthias. He was smiling and trying not to laugh at the human's stupidity. It was his own doing that got the fool lost, although seeing how unintelligent he was, he could've gotten lost all by himself.. "Idiot." He murmured, chuckling, "Humans are fun to mess with.." Carefully, he jumped from the highest branch onto a lower one, his eyes glimmering despite the void of darkness surrounding him. He watched Matthias turn around and around in confusion until he couldn't take it anymore. Lifting his hand, his robe falling down his arm, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly a light was nearby the foolish human in the form of a lantern. The witch smiled to himself. "That should keep him busy.." He murmured slyly, and with another snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Matthias had to officially admit that he was lost. It was an inevitable fact that couldn't be avoided. The darkness was endless and the lantern would only shine so far. How could it be so horribly dark in the middle of the day!? With a sigh, he decided it was pointless to be in the forest. He wanted to leave but had no place to begin. Wandering around and around was his only option. He felt as if he was in a maze. The lantern showed a vast amount of trees and plants, as well as small creatures that would scuttle past his feet. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the witch's doing. If so, he was really done for. 

 

"Damn.." He murmured quietly, looking ahead of him, and for a brief second he thought he saw something moving. Bigger than an animal - like a human. Perhaps he was going crazy in this constant quiet and void. Matthias shook his head and had to remind himself of something. He was doing this for both himself and the village. He had to press on. So, whistling a joyful tune, he tried to find the exit to the forest by aimlessly running around. The sound of birds chirping in the distance gave him a bit of hope. Maybe, just maybe, he was getting out. 

 

His hopes soared when he saw a path of light illuminating his feet. He started sprinting towards the exit, dropping the lantern, hearing it shatter but he didn't care. He was glad to be out. Panting and bending over to catch his breath, Matthias turned around and stared at the forest. It seemed much less intimidating from the outside. He thought that he might as well mark his path in case he needed to retrace his steps. Getting out his axe, he carefully engraved his initials into the bark of a large tree. That would do for now, he thought, looking forward and seeing nothing but grassy paths that reached his hips. Across the valley he could see mountains; the sun peeking over the horizon as if it was setting. It was beautiful, and as the night grew closer, he thought he might as well call it quits for the day. A nice rest would do him good. Unpacking his stuff, he took one of the small meals he prepared and ate it hastily, all while the moon started rising above him. It created a mystical glow around the grassy fields. Gently, he laid down. It was peaceful and cool, and he felt at ease and excited for the morning to come. 

 

* * *

 

A bitter potion was brewing in front of him as he started planning for his new "attack" of sorts. He was going to trick the foolish human and force him to turn back. He didn't want to be known to the village. His plan was devious to say the least. He would scare Matthias and make sure he would never try to find him again. That way he could still make the village chaotic! A soft chuckle left his lips. Damn, he was creative. "I'll really get the fire starting.." He said with a loud snort, leaning back against the wall in his cold cave. 

No more witch hunt for Matthias. No, it would come to an end rather quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the first chapter is very short but it's more of an introduction! Thanks for reading!


End file.
